


In Full Bloom

by XOLove47



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage, Pregnancy, The working title for this was "fluffy flower fic" and it does what it says on the tin, perthshire or bust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Living in Perthshire post-SHIELD, Jemma and Fitz can't wait for their next adventure: building a family together. Luckily, they don't have to wait long.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	In Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> So months ago, I came up with the title of this fic and made a fic banner long before I had even written a single word. All I knew was that I wanted to write Fitzsimmons + flowers and this was what came out. I hope you enjoy!

It was a beautiful, unseasonably warm day for April in Scotland.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jemma decided to take full advantage by working in the garden of the stone cottage she and Fitz had moved to after leaving SHIELD. After all they had been through, after they saved the world again, Jemma and Fitz knew the timing was right to say goodbye to that part of their lives.

When it came to deciding where to settle down, it hadn’t even been a question. Somewhere along the way, that cottage in Perthshire she had mentioned as they watched the sunrise, had become a symbol of a quiet, normal life for both of them. Luckily, she had managed to find this picturesque property for a song. With 3 bedrooms, lots of natural light and yes, a breakfast nook, Jemma fell in love with it the first time she saw it. There even was a small shed out back that they had converted into a secure lab, for the rare times the team still needed them to consult. It was their dream house.

That wasn’t to say it hadn’t needed any work. For one thing, the garden had been badly neglected, so she had thrown herself into the task of setting it to rights. 

As she pulled up weeds in the flower bed, a wave of a nausea crested over her. Covering her mouth, she made a beeline for the nearest bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet. 

After the nausea subsided, Jemma stood in front of the mirror and splashed some cold water on her face. She had been feeling off for a couple of days now. Dizzy, tired, irritable. Mentally comparing her symptoms to the possible culprits, none of them seemed to fit.

_ Unless... _

Quickly doing the math in her head, Jemma realized she hadn’t had her period since she and Fitz had moved to Perthshire. She had initially chalked it up to her cycle being out of whack due to all the time travel and stress she had been under, but maybe there was another, more normal reason behind it.

She gulped. The more she thought about it the more it made sense.

There was only one way to find out for sure. Leaving a hastily scribbled note on the counter for Fitz, Jemma popped down to the chemist in town. 

Scanning the shelves, Jemma frowned slightly at the shop’s small selection of pregnancy tests. She picked up one of each that they carried to compare the two, before just deciding to get them both.

At the checkout counter, the clerk smiled at her knowingly, “Just these, dear?” 

“Yes, that’s all for today,” Jemma said with a tight smile. 

“Mum’s the word,” she whispered conspiratorially back. Jemma knew it’d be anything but. Gossip fueled small towns and she and Fitz had been frequent targets since they had moved in.

That was a problem for another day, though. Taking her parcel, she made her way back home.

* * *

Jemma sat on the floor of their master bathroom, willing the numbers of the alarm she had set to tick away faster.

She had taken the tests, now all that there was left to do was wait.

Jemma heard Fitz come in the front door and froze. 

He called out, “Jemma? Where are you?”

Jemma had been planning on telling Fitz after she had the results, so she didn’t get his hopes up, but maybe this was for the best. For better or worse, Fitz would want to be by her side for this.

After a beat, she found her voice.

“In here,” she replied. 

Fitz entered the room and furrowed his brow when he saw her sitting on the floor, “What are you doing on the floor? Are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine. I’m just waiting.”

Fitz joined Jemma on the floor, “Waiting for what?”

Jemma sucked in a breath, “I think I might be pregnant. I’m waiting for those tests over there to confirm.”

Fitz looked gobsmacked for a minute, but managed to sputter out, “How? When?” 

“You should know how. You were there, after all. Unless you need me to explain the birds and the bees again?” Jemma said with a wry smile. “As far as when, I suspect one of the many,  _ many  _ times we christened this house.”

Fitz blushed slightly at the memory. He nervously raked his fingers through his hair, “Right then. Um, wow-- this is unexpected.” 

“Good unexpected or bad unexpected?” Jemma asked hesitantly.

“Definitely good unexpected,” Fitz earnestly reassured her, giving her arm a squeeze. “So what now?”

“Nothing to do but wait,” Jemma said, looking down at her phone. “We’ll know one way or the other in about a minute.”

Jemma laid her head on Fitz’s shoulder, as they sat in companionable silence, watching the numbers on her phone tick down. When the clock hit zero, a musical alarm filled the room.

Jemma and Fitz looked at each other meaningfully.

“Together?” Fitz asked, hand outstretched.

Jemma grabbed his hand, “Together.”

Sharing one last look with Fitz, Jemma flipped the test over to reveal two dark pink lines. The other test said the same thing.

There was no question about it. She was definitely pregnant.

Before she could even say anything, Fitz pulled her in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Fitz pressed his forehead to hers and asked excitedly, “So we’re having a baby?”

“We’re having a baby,” Jemma confirmed, grinning from ear to ear.

This was the future she had always envisioned for them, the one she had fought so hard for-- and now that it was happening, she couldn’t be happier.

* * *

The next morning, Jemma woke up to an empty bed and a beautiful bouquet of roses on the bedside table.

She padded into the kitchen in search of Fitz. He was at the stove, facing away from her.

Jemma snaked her arms around his waist from behind and tucked her chin on his shoulder, “Thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful.“

“You’re welcome,” Fitz said with a smile. “I’d yell at you for sneaking up on someone in front of a hot stove, but I heard you coming from a mile away.”

Jemma peeked over at the stove, as she sat down at the breakfast bar, “Flowers  _ and _ banana pancakes? You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” 

“I just wanted to make you as happy as you’ve made me,” Fitz said softly. “Not to mention, you’re eating for two now, so making you breakfast the least I can do.”

As if on cue, Fitz set a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

Jemma picked up her fork and knife, “These look delicious.”

“Thanks. I know they’re your favorite,” Fitz said, as he moved to hand her a cup of tea.

Jemma waved him off, “I probably shouldn’t. Caffeine isn’t good for the baby.” 

“Thought you might say that. It’s decaf,” Fitz explained. “Though I looked it up. According to the latest research, you can have caffeinated tea in moderation. There are a bunch of herbal teas you should steer clear of-- including chamomile, unfortunately.”

Jemma beamed at him, “You looked it up?” 

Fitz ducked his head, “It was just a quick Google search. Not a big deal.”

Jemma popped up from her stool and pressed a kiss to Fitz’s cheek, “You looked it up!”

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we? It’s hard to believe that in just under nine months, we’re going to be parents,” Fitz commented.

Jemma smiled, “We are. Kind of terrifying, isn’t it?”

In that moment, the enormity of the situation caught up with Jemma. Her mind started to race with all of the things she had to do -- find an OBGYN, get a blood test, call her parents and Fitz’s mum.

But, then out of nowhere, her stomach growled and interrupted her train of thought. Her list could wait until after she was done her pancakes. 

Fitz just shook his head and laughed.

* * *

And so a new tradition was born.

The next Sunday, Jemma woke up to a bouquet of lilies from Fitz on her side table. 

The next week, it was sunflowers.

Fitz had to be keeping the florist in town busy, because the flowers were different each week. Daisies, tulips, gardenias, peonies, poppies-- they all had made an appearance so far.

As a result, their cottage was positively bursting with flowers. Every time Jemma turned her head and saw a bouquet, she couldn’t help but smile.

At first, she had just taken pictures of the flowers themselves, but a couple of weeks in, she asked Fitz to take a picture of her holding them in profile to capture her tiny (but growing!) bump. 

A few weeks later, during one of their now weekly photo shoots, Fitz commented,“You know, I didn’t necessarily take you for the bumpdate type.”

“I don’t know why. You know how I like to document things.” 

Fitz smiled, as he snapped another picture, “Yeah, in the lab, with experiments. I didn’t realize it would extend to the baby.”

“Well, with our family and friends spread across the world, I thought it would help keep them in the loop. Not to mention, it’ll make a good keepsake for the baby when she’s old enough.”

“That’s a nice idea. But she? You do know there is a 50/50 chance it’s a boy, right?” Fitz teased.

Jemma smiled, “Call it mother’s intuition.”

Fitz didn’t have an answer to that, so just replied, “The 19 week scan is only a few weeks away. I guess we’ll see then.”

* * *

A week or two later, Jemma and Fitz were curled up on the couch, when a piece of paper sticking out of a folder on the coffee table caught Fitz’s eye. ‘ _ Potential girls’ names’ _ was written at the top, followed by a long list of names in Jemma’s familiar scrawl.

“What’s all this?” Fitz asked. “I didn’t realize you were already thinking about names.”

“I’ve just been doing some preliminary research. I was planning on sharing it with you soon, I promise.”

Mullified, Fitz looked back down at the piece of paper. _ Lily, Posey, Rose, Poppy, Iris, Myrtle, Flora, Violet, Olive, Bryony, Hazel... _

He was sensing a theme.

“These are all flower names.”

Jemma smiled and nodded her head.

“Actually, the flowers you’ve been bringing me every week are the inspiration behind it. And then I got to thinking about how flowers represent new beginnings and how this little one is our new beginning. I don’t know, it just felt right to me,” Jemma rambled. Looking at Fitz hesitantly, she asked, “Do you hate the idea? 

“No, not at all! I think it’s perfect,” Fitz said, laying a hand on her growing bump. “Though maybe we can scratch ‘Myrtle’ off the list. I had a great aunt with that name who always gave me the willies.”

Jemma drew a line through Myrtle, “It’s officially out of contention.”

Fitz rifled through the folder, “Have you thought of boys names too? I don’t see a list in here."

Jemma rolled her eyes, “I already told you. I’m sure we’re having a girl.”

“I know, but I  _ also _ know that you excel at preparation. You definitely have a list of boys' names somewhere.”

Jemma harrumphed as she handed Fitz another piece of paper, “Ok, fine. Yes, I made a list. But we’re not going to need it.” 

Fitz scanned the noticeably shorter list. Phillip was right at the top, circled and starred. Below that were traditional names like William and Michael. At the bottom was Shaw, which had a couple of question marks after it and the notation “Ask Deke first.” 

Fitz pressed a kiss to Jemma’s hairline, “It’s a good list.”

“It is. We’ll just have to save it for next time.”

(The next week when Jemma’s suspicions are confirmed at their sonogram appointment, she happily proclaims, “I told you so!”)

* * *

The rest of Jemma’s pregnancy passed in the blink of an eye. Before she knew it she was in her third trimester and ready to pop.

She had weekly video calls with Daisy, who had staked the claim of godmother early on and insisted on being kept in the loop. 

Both her parents and Fitz’s mum had become frequent visitors, all of whom were keen to make up for lost time.

Other friends and loved ones, like Deke and Enoch, made sure to check in as well.

All the while, she and Fitz got the nursery ready, decorating it in a soothing garden theme. 

And of course, as the size of her bump grew, so did the size of Fitz’s bouquets.

It was the perfectly normal life both she and Fitz had craved for years. But, most of all, neither could wait to meet their little girl.

And then, late one night, Jemma’s water broke and the pair raced to the hospital. Even though she had witnessed multiple births, nothing could have prepared Jemma for the experience of actually giving birth herself. More than once, she had bit Fitz’s head off during a painful contraction. But still, he stayed by her side the whole time.

Finally, just past the 25 hour mark, baby girl Fitzsimmons made her way into the world with a wail. When the nurse placed her newborn daughter in her arms, a love like no other bloomed in Jemma’s chest.

Pressing a soft kiss to the crown of the baby’s head, Jemma whispered reverently, “Welcome to the world, Flora Elizabeth Fitzsimmons.”

* * *

Later, after the baby had been checked by the doctors and Jemma had gotten cleaned up, the new little family cuddled together in Jemma’s hospital bed. It was a tight squeeze, but Fitz was just happy to have his two most important women in his life in his arms. 

“She’s perfect,” Fitz murmured in awe, as his new daughter grabbed his finger.

“She is, isn’t she? I mean, we’re both bound to be biased, but I think she’s pretty amazing.”

“I think  _ you’re _ amazing. Honestly, Jemma, I have no idea how you did that.”

Jemma bounced Flora in her arms slightly, “I don’t know, I’d say it was worth it in the end.”

By her tone, Fitz could tell she wasn’t just talking about her delivery. The journey to this point has been rocky at times-- but if this was the destination, Fitz would do it all over again.

“Absolutely,” Fitz agreed, before leaning in and capturing Jemma’s lips in a kiss.

They were going to have to let the outside world in soon. For one thing, their family and friends were hovering nearby, waiting to meet their daughter. Fitz half expected Daisy -- or Deke -- to burst in at any moment.

But until then, the three of them would simply bask in the glow of their new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this bit of fluff brightened up your day (we need it now more than ever)! 
> 
> As always, if you want to come say hi, you can find me over on tumblr @accio-the-force!


End file.
